Nuevos Caminos
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Los Dragones y sus Jinetes, al igual que otras criaturas, se creían extintos... ¿Lo están realmente? Aerys (Sucrette) descubrirá los secretos que pueden ocultarse tras los muros de un instituto... A parte de sus nuevos problemas, ella deberá lidiar con unos sueños particularmente centrados en un joven de ojos bicolores... Sucrette x Lysandre
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_ Me fijé en la poca cantidad de fanfics con Lysandre que hay en , así que aquí está mi aportación.

_**Nuevos Caminos**_

Capítulo 1: Aerys

Mañana dejaría mi vida aquí, para irme con mi tía. Miré nostálgica hacia la ventana, intentando grabarme a fuego la imagen del anochecer sobre bosque que rodeaba la antigua mansión de mis padres.

Mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase... Incluso extrañaría a Kentin, por muy pesado que sea.

-¡Ary! ¡Baja a cenar!

_Genial._ No tengo hambre, ni me apetece ver a mi hermano en este momento. ¡Estoy tan enfadada con él! Sus ansias son las que me separan de mi vida para mandarme como un paquete no deseado con mi tía. ¿Y espera que lo agradezca?

-¡AERYS TARGARYEN, BAJA A CENAR!

Bueno... Con este griterío no puedo hacer oídos sordos. Y mi hermano no es de los que tiene paciencia. Si sigo ignorándolo, vendrá a mi habitación y me llevará a rastras hasta el comedor.

Suspirando, bajé las escaleras de caracol. Mi hermano mayor, Myke, ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa, y había un plato a su derecha. La comida descansaba, intacta, en ambos platos.

-_Buenas noches_, hermano.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, como si supiese lo poco feliz que estaba de verle.

-Ary, sabes que no podía hacerme cargo de ti toda mi vida. Quiero descubrir el mundo que nos rodea, y dado que aún no has terminado tus estudios, no puedes venir conmigo.

Me senté a su derecha, y miré fijamente al plato que tenía delante: pollo con champiñones, junto a una pequeña porción de arroz blanco. A la izquierda de mi plato estaba un parfait de fresa y chocolate, en un hermoso vaso coronado por una pequeña galletita de barquillo. Él seguía esperando.

-Myke, tú no te has encargado siempre de mí. Y tampoco pretendía que lo hicieras. Lo que me molesta es tener que alejarme de la vida que conozco solo porque no eres capaz de controlarte.

Suspiró, como exasperado por mi comportamiento.

-Sí que me he encargado siempre de ti. Y sabes que no puedo dejarte aquí sola. Es muy peligroso.

-¿Crees que montaré fiestas secretas? ¿O crees que mataré a alguien si tú no estás aquí para controlarme?

Apretó los puños. Me estaba pasando y lo sabía, pero... ¡No era justo!

-Te he inscrito en el instituto Sweet Amoris -dijo en cuanto se calmó un poco, ignorando mis preguntas-. No vas a vivir con nuestra tía, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Te he comprado un piso cerca del instituto. Nuestra tía te ayudará y estará allí por si la necesitas, vive a pocas manzanas. Tendrás una casa a las afueras, con mucho espacio...

-¿Puedo llevarme algo de aquí?

Se quedó pensativo. Comió un poco, y cuando volvió a tener la boca libre dijo:

-No creo que haga falta, pero haz el favor, no mucho. Tu piso ya está provisto de todo lo que puedas necesitar. Ni siquiera tienes que llevarte tu portátil. Ya tienes uno allí.

Por si no lo habéis notado, mi familia es muy rica. De hecho, descendemos de la realeza, pero hace ya tiempo que nuestro país se volvió democrático, cuando mis bisabuelos abolieron la monarquía. Sin embargo, durante los siglos hemos acumulado muchas riquezas. Aún si mi hermano y yo nos dedicásemos a desperdiciar el dinero, no podríamos gastarnos el capital de nuestra familia ni en siete vidas de derroche.

Pero la gracia es que mi hermano es extremadamente cuidadoso con el dinero que gasta. Nunca realiza gastos si no tiene forma de recuperar ese dinero. Me pregunté que tendría planeado... Myke tiene ocho años más que yo, y es un inversor popular entre los grandes bancarios. De hecho, él mismo es un poderoso señor de negocios.

-Oh, solo quiero llevarme mi carpeta con los personajes para mi próxima historia...

Empecé a comer, teniendo cuidado en no meterme mucha comida a la boca de golpe. _La carpeta no es lo único que quiero llevarme..._

-¿Ya terminaste de definir sus personalidades? La última vez que me hablaste de ellos aún estabas definiendo sus aspectos...

-Bueno, es que me vino la inspiración y lo terminé. Galopar por el bosque tiene ese efecto en mí.

Asintió de forma un tanto distraída, y seguimos comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminamos, la sirvienta recogió la mesa y Myke me indicó que podía marcharme.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí que me cogía la muñeca.

-¿Myke...?

Me giré hacia él, y por un momento nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente.

Sus ojos rojos, idénticos a los míos, parecían atravesarme y llegarme al alma.

-Te quiero mucho, Ary. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Durante un instante me limité a mirarle, sin saber bien qué decir. Como cansado de esperar mi respuesta, Myke me atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza.

Aspiré su aroma a bosque y sangre, y sentí cómo me calmaba de forma casi automática. A pesar de nuestros continuos desacuerdos, adoro a mi hermano y él me adora a mí.

-Eres lo más importante para mí -dijo él, cuando notó que me relajaba en sus brazos.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

Todo el resentimiento que pude haber sentido se evaporó. Esto es lo más frustrante de Myke: da igual lo enfadada que llegue a estar con él, siempre se las arregla para que le perdone. Y... La pura verdad, yo _sabía_ que si se alejaba de mí no era por querer viajar. Supongo que es una de esas verdades incómodas que siempre sabes y aún a así te empeñas en negar.

-Tienes... Tienes que irte, el coche está listo.

Myke me soltó y se fue con rapidez a su despacho. Suspiré, subí a por mi carpeta y volví a bajar al coche. El chófer me llevó al aeropuerto y en pocos instantes estuve tranquilamente sentada en mi butaca premium (a mi hermano le daría un infarto si se me ocurriese viajar en clase turista... Es un tipo extraño).

Revisé las fichas de mis personajes, y seguí escribiendo el esbozo de mi nueva historia. Antes de marcharme, había comentado con el mozo de cuadras que mis caballos vendrían a mi nueva casa, unos días después. Mary, Freya y Kyle estarían conmigo de nuevo en pocos días -los suficientes para aclimatar los establos de mi nueva casa a las afueras-. En cuanto me empezaron a doler los dedos de tanto escribir, cerré la carpeta y miré algunas películas en la minitelevisión que tenía delante.

Cuando aterrizase el avión, empezaría mi nueva vida...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Aquí el segundo capi, espero que os guste la historia :D

Capítulo 2: Aerys

Mi prima me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Sus ojos rojos (lo único que tenemos en común) me escrutaron con lentitud. Creo que ella es la única mujer capaz de hacer que me sienta incómoda.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Hay algún problema?

Se acercó a mí, y sin responderme me rodeó. Parecía buscar algo con la mirada.

Antes de que yo pudiese zarandearla y preguntarle qué narices pasaba, volvió a mirarme con seriedad.

-Vale, Aerys, ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

-Ehh... Myke dijo que no hacía falta. Solo me dejó llevarme esta carpeta... Y las llaves de mi nueva casa, por supuesto.

Rose parecía contrariada. Como si acabase de decirle que tengo una segunda cabeza, o algo así.

-Pu... Pues vale.

Subimos a su Mustang (un regalo de mi hermano cuando ella consiguió una beca para la Universidad) y ella me llevó a la dirección que Myke me había indicado. Cuando Rose la escuchó, puso una cara un tanto extraña y dijo:

-Pero eso está en el barrio rico...

-Bueno, tiene sentido... ¿Dónde vives tú?

-En el campus de la Universidad. Aunque paso los fines de semana en casa de mi madre.

Paramos ante el garaje, y me detuve a buscar la llave. Cuando le di al botón, la puerta del garaje se abrió y nos dejó ver que solo quedaban dos plazas libres. Las cuatro restantes estaban ocupadas por (en orden): una moto Suzuki, un Lamborghini murciélago RGT, un Ford Fiesta Sportvan y un Auris Hybrid color plata.

Rose se quedó de piedra. Yo me limité a suspirar con resignación.

_¿No podía Myke comprarme un vehículo normalito? ¿Se podía saber cómo pensaba recuperar todo este dinero?_

-Mychael debe de haber tenido un éxito un tanto especial en alguna de sus inversiones, para darse el lujo de gastar tanto...

-Oh, no lo dudes. Sigo preguntándome por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias...

Salimos de su coche para dirigirnos al Auris.

_Este será el único coche que va a salir de aquí. ¿Por qué Myke se ha gastado tanto? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo que no sé? Solo se pone a comprarme cosas cuando ha hecho algo que sabe que va a enfadarme mucho..._

Rose parecía a punto de decir algo, pero su móvil empezó a sonar y se alejó para contestar la llamada. Cuando volvió su cara era una mezcla de culpa y preocupación.

-Aerys, es que yo...

-... ¿"Tengo que irme"?

-Es que mi compañera de habitación necesita mi ayuda.

-No tiene importancia. En serio, no va a pasarme nada. Pronto vendrá Sebastian, y él jamás dejaría que me pasase algo malo...

-¿Tu mayordomo? ¿No debería estar aquí ya?

-... Tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Ha tomado otro vuelo. Pero estará aquí enseguida.

-Bueno, vale. Si me necesitas llámame, ¿entendido?

-Sí...

Le abrí la puerta del garaje y observé cómo se alejaba. Cuando la perdí de vista, cerré aquella puerta y me dirigí a la puerta que comunicaba mi nueva casa con el garaje.

La puerta en cuestión comunicaba con el segundo salón de la mansión, que se parecía bastante a la que mi hermano y yo habíamos compartido hace poco. Los colores predominantes eran el negro azabache, el rojo sangre y el plata... Es decir, mis colores preferidos.

Fui examinando los pisos, y en el cuarto, cuando llegué a mi habitación, descubrí sobre mi cama a un pequeño cachorrito de Hulsky Siberiano. _¡Tan pequeño! Me enamoré en cuanto lo vi._ Consiguió recordarme el día en el que Myke me dió a mis dos yeguas y a mi semental, tan pequeños ellos...

El cachorro pareció percatarse de mi presencia, porque con lentitud intentó erguirse sobre sus patitas... Pero antes de que pudiese, le cogí en brazos y lo acuné entre mis pechos.

Mi olor pareció calmarlo al instante, y recordé que algunas prendas habían desaparecido de mi ropa para lavar. Y Sebastian no se dedica a robarme mi ropa interior, así que...

-Ya veo... ¿Usaste mi ropa para que el cachorro me reconociese?

Me fijé en el cuello del cachorro, y sobre su suave pelaje destacaba un fino collar de cuero negro, con una pequeña medalla negra -supuse que estaría hecha de platino con un recubrimiento de obsidiana, y no me equivoqué-. En la medalla, justo en el centro, destacaba el relieve de una clave de sol hecha en plata. Por la parte trasera de la medalla, habían unas pocas palabras grabadas, esta vez sobre el platino, como quien escribe con un palillo sobre una tableta de madera cubierta de cera:

"**Para mi querida hermana, espero que me disculpes por no estar contigo..."**

_Ay, Myke... ¡Es un regalo maravilloso! _Seguí acunando al cachorro, mientras me sentaba sobre la cama. Efectivamente, en esta casa había todo lo necesario para mí, materiales de escritura e hípica incluidos. Devolví mi atención al cachorro.

-Bueno... ¿Qué nombre debería ponerte? Umm... Mira, quédate aquí tranquilo mientras yo voy a darme una ducha, ¿sí?

Le dejé envuelto entre mi ropa -lo cual pareció calmarle, pues volvió a dormirse, no sin antes meter su cabecita en la camiseta que acababa de sacarme-, y me dirigí al baño (que estaba en la puerta situada a la derecha de mi cama, como en mi antigua casa).

Tras darme una relajante ducha, volví junto al cachorro y me fijé por vez primera en la mini-nevera situada a la izquierda de mi mesita de noche. Tomé uno de los biberones preparados, fui a la cocina a calentarlo (envuelta en mi toalla gris) y volví a mi habitación.

Antes de despertar al cachorro, comprobé que la temperatura de la leche era adecuada, y solo entonces saqué al cachorro del pequeño "nido" de ropa. Acunándolo, le di de beber todo el contenido de biberón, acto seguido el cachorrito volvió a dormirse.

-Mi señora...

Me sobresalté un poco al escucharle. Sebastian había salido como de la nada, y yo acababa de quitarme la toalla. En cuanto a él, estaba haciendo una reverencia excesivamente profunda para mi gusto.

-Sebastian, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así. Por favor, llámame Ary, ¿vale?

-Claro, mi señora -dijo él, irguiéndose en toda la gloria de sus 196 centímetros, e ignorando mi petición... Como siempre que hablábamos de lo de la formalidad-. ¿Deseas mi ayuda para vestirte?

Me sonrojé. Cuando entró a mi servicio, yo tenía seis años y durante el cumpleaños de mi hermano, tuve problemas con el elaborado vestido que me tocaba utilizar. Normalmente me hubiese ayudado Myke, pero ese año en particular estaba demasiado ocupado -empezaba poco a poco a hacerse cargo de todo-, así que no pudo ayudarme. Solo llevaba mi ropa interior de encaje (sí, entonces ya llevaba ropa interior de encaje) cuando Sebastian entró en mi habitación y sin decir nada me ayudó a vestirme. Desde entonces, aunque puedo hacerlo sola, suele ayudarme, ya sea subiéndome la cremallera de la espada o recomendándome conjuntos.

-Si no te molesta...

Es lo bueno de él: No importa cómo me encuentre, o qué problema tenga, Sebastian siempre consigue solucionarlo todo.

Cuando estuve vestida (un bonito vestido negro con adornos rojos, que hacía destacar el color plateado de mi pelo y el rojo de mis ojos con unas manoletinas nergras), me decidí a preguntarle sobre el cachorro:

-Sebastian... Estoy algo confundida respecto al cachorro... ¿Qué nombre le puedo poner? ¿Qué dieta debe seguir? En la neverita hay leche para el resto del mes, pero...

-Mi señora, vuestro hermano dejó lista la dieta que el cachorro debía seguir, y en cuanto al nombre... ¿Os parece bien Raksha?

-Umm... No parece un demonio.

-Oh, no lo dudéis. Lo será en cuanto crezca. Será un enorme Husky Siberiano. Destrozará a todo el que pretenda dañaros.

Le miré asombrada. _¿Pero eso no lo haces tú ya?_ Debió leerme la cara, porque sonrió y dijo:

-Yo me encargo de todo lo que puedo, señora mía. Pero el husky no dudará en arrancarle la garganta a quien se le ocurra amenazaros si yo llego a fallar.

Me dirigí a él y le abracé con fuerza.

-Tú jamás fallas. Así que Raksha te cuidará las espaldas.

-Como desees. Estaré en la habitación de al lado. Tu hermano me ha comprado ropa nueva, pero tengo que preparar los conjuntos para la próxima semana...

-¿Me acompañarás al instituto? Es que... No quiero ir sola el primer día...

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Si no os molesta, conduciré el vehículo que deseéis todas las mañanas para llevaros al instituto... Y recogeros.

-No hay problema. Te agradecería mucho si lo hicieses...

Él asintió y se fue a su habitación (la más cercana a la mía).

Poco después cenamos un magnífico plato de espaguetis con salsa bechamel.

Esa noche, soñé con Raksha, y ambos corríamos sobre el suelo del bosque, el mismo que rodeaba mi antigua casa.

-M-A-S-A-L-A-M-A-S-A-L-A-M-A-S-A-L-A-M-A-S-A-L-A-

A las seis en punto de la mañana siguiente, Sebastian me despertó con la misma suavidad de siempre. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo consigue, pero siempre acabamos listos a la hora adecuada para no tener que comer el desayuno a toda prisa, él al estilo victoriano y yo con un suéter rojo cereza, mi típica minifalda negra y unas sencillas manoletinas negras.

Él condujo el Auris hasta mi nuevo instituto, mientras yo acariciaba a Raksha.

-Mi señora, hemos llegado. ¿Me ocupo de Raksha?

-Sí... Lamento ponerte tantas tareas, Sebastian. Pero tengo entendido que _Mary_, _Freya_ y _Kyle_ llegarán esta tarde...

-No hay problema alguno, mi señora. Es un placer para mí serviros. Me encargaré de los caballos. Y si tenéis hambre...

-Te llamaré. No tengo pensado hacer daño a nadie, de verdad.

-Dudo que alguna vez podáis pensar en hacerle daño a alguien.

Me abrió la puerta del coche, y yo le dí un abrazo a modo de despedida. Sebastian me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de acariciarme la cabeza. Siempre hace eso cuando se va a separar de mí... _O mejor dicho, cuando finge que va a separarse de mí._

Las tareas domésticas las hace Dorothea, la anciana ama de llaves que Myke había contratado, con ayuda de los otros sirvientes. Pero la verdadera misión de Sebastian es protegerme... Aunque lo de los caballos sí que va a hacerlo él. Le he dicho mil veces que estaré a salvo en el instituto.

-Adiós, Sebastian -dije yo, entregándole a Raksha-. Cuida de mi cachorro, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.

Él me entregó mi mochila, mi horario de clases y una foto de carnet.

-Mychael me comentó que olvidó colocar una entre los papeles.

-Vaya... Es raro que a él se le olvide algo. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Asintió, se subió al auris y se alejó con rapidez. Supe que en cuanto acabara de instalar a los caballos, volvería a vigilarme.

Yo me giré, y entré en el instituto. Una señora de cabellos blancos recogidos en un moño me interceptó de camino a mis clases.

-Bienvenida al Sweet Amoris, Aerys Targaryen. Acabas de mudarte, ¿No es así?

-Sí. Llegué ayer. Este instituto parece interesante. Dígame, por favor, ¿Hay algún club de ciencias?

-Umm... Deberás hablar de ello con el delegado principal. De paso, Nathaniel te dirá si falta algo en tus documentos.

-Así lo haré.

Ella se alejó, tras indicarme la sala de delegados. Toqué la puerta y, como no respondió nadie, entré. Allí había un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, centrado en unos papeles.

-Eh... Perdona, estoy buscando a Nathaniel.

Él alzó la mira con brusquedad, pero se relajó al verme. Su sonrisa me pareció muy amable.

-Yo soy Nathaniel. Tú debes de ser la nueva, ¿No es así?

-Sí, esa soy yo. La directora me ha pedido que te pregunte si falta algo en mis documentos. Pero creo... Creo que falta una foto de carnet.

Nathaniel revisó una carpeta, antes de volver a mirarme y decir:

-En efecto, solo falta la foto de carnet.

-Aquí tienes -dije entregándole la foto-. ¿Está todo en orden?

Nathaniel asintió.

-Sí, Aerys -me entregó la carpeta-. Debes darle esto a la directora.

-Gracias, Nathaniel. Una cosa más... ¿Me puedes decir si hay algún club de ciencias cerca?

-Umm... Hay un club de ciencias, pero está completo... Creo que debes elegir entre el club de jardinería y el de baloncesto, pero me informaré, ¿vale?

-Vale. Adiós, Nathaniel.

-Adiós, Aerys.

Salí de la sala de delegados y tuve la suerte de encontrarme a la directora justo en el pasillo.

-Aquí tiene, todo en orden.

Ella revisó los papeles allí, justo en medio del pasillo, asintió y dijo:

-Perfecto. Por favor, acude a tu clase. Debe estar a punto de empezar.

Y me encaminé al aula 2-B. Allí el profesor me presentó y me senté junto a...

-¿¡Kentin!? ¿Qué... ?

-Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿no es así? Escuché que te mudabas, y convencí a mis padres para trasladarnos aquí... Así puedo seguir yendo a clases contigo.

Yo estaba sin habla. ¡Este chico es increíble! Y debe quererme de verdad, porque para lo que ha hecho...

-Vaya, que grata sorpresa. Así los dos conocemos a alguien, je je... ¿Vas a apuntarte al club de jardinería?

El profesor no nos hacía mucho caso, y de todos modos Inglés se me da genial, así que no prestaba mucha atención y prefería hablar bajito con Ken.

-Ya me he apuntado. ¿Tú también lo elegiste?

-Oh... Pues no. Estoy buscando un club de hípica, ya que el delegado principal, Nathaniel, me dijo que el de ciencias estaba lleno.

-Ahh... Que pena... Hubiese sido bonito ir al mismo club...

-Ya, bueno, otra vez será. No te pongas triste por eso, habrán más ocasiones.

Ken asintió tristemente. No es que esté colada por él, pero es muy simpático y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Aunque sea un poco pesado, no tengo por qué actuar cruelmente con él... Es mi único amigo en este instituto.

Hablando de eso... Miré a mi alrededor, examinando a mis nuevos compañeros de clase. Ninguno vestía igual que yo... Pero un tono de rubio me pareció similar, así que allí fijé mi vista...

Y descubrí a la Barbie de este instituto, rodeada de sus amigas.

Lo que más me chocó fue el tono del pelo de la Barbie, porque me recordó un montón a otra rubia... Una a la que no estaría nada feliz de ver: Alice Lefevre, mi ex mejor amiga.

Mirando al techo, recordé lo increíblemente brusca que fue nuestra separación. En cuestión de una noche, nos volvimos enemigas acérrimas. Y solo... Solo porque ella quiso seducir a mi hermano... Disfrazada de mí.

Ahora, no estoy diciendo que Myke sea tan idiota como para no percatarse del engaño, pero es que esa noche él estaba hambriento (suele pasar, por eso amo Halloween, saca una faceta de él imposible de ver el resto del año) y no prestó atención a las diferencias...

_¿El resultado?_ Una _yo_ bastante enfadada con determinada humana rubia. ¡Myke había estado a punto de alimentarse de ella! Eso habría sido un verdadero desastre. Suerte que llegué antes y los separé. Borré la memoria de Alice, pero aún así, ella no cejó en su empeño: Ni veinte días después se dió el lote con mi entonces novio... Erik Yttredal.

Aquello me dolió en serio porque había estado pensando en desvelarle mi secreto, el secreto de los Targaryen, a él.

Pero Erik no se rinde. Sigue persiguiéndome, intentando obtener mi perdón, pues creo que no entiende lo que pasa cuando le rompes el corazón a alguien de esa forma.

La campana que inicia el final de las clases me devuelve al presente. La Barbie y sus acolitas son las primeras en salir. Después de ellas, la clase va vaciándose. Ken y yo salimos casi los últimos, tras una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-Hola, tú debes ser la nueva...

-En efecto, me llamo Aerys.

Ken me sonríe, y en ese instante sé que ellos ya se han presentado antes.

-Yo me llamo Iris, encantada de conocerte... Bueno, ahora mismo tengo que irme... ¡Es hora del patio! Hasta luego, Aerys.

Estoy perpleja. ¿Me he pasado _tres_ clases en la inopia? Dioses, mi capacidad de evasión es excesiva...

Me separé de Ken, ya que yo voy a la Sala de Delegados y él se dirige al patio.

Nathaniel está discutiendo con un chico pelirrojo... No como Iris, este tiene el pelo rojo de verdad. Se están gritando algo sobre un justificante de ausencia, o algo así.

Yo me los quedé mirando, sin hablar. Cuando me cansé del griterío –a los cinco segundos– decidí intervenir:

- Nathaniel, si no quiere firmar, no lo fuerces. Y... ¿He dicho lo que me fastidia que me ignoren?

Él me miró, como avergonzado, pero el pelirrojo no se dignó a mirarme antes de largarse dando un portazo.

-Aerys, lo siento, es que... Cuando se trata de Castiel tiendo a perder los papeles.

-… No hace falta que lo jures. Por cierto, ¿Encontraste algo?

-Ehh... No, lo lamento.

-Ahh, bueno, tendré que conformarme con las pistas. Gracias de todos modos, Nathaniel.

En cuanto salí de la Sala de Delegados, un perrito marrón pasó corriendo a toda velocidad. Yo estaba tan asombrada de ver a un perro en el instituto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que se me acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

-¡KIKI! ¡Tú! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO HAS COGIDO!? ¡BÚSCALO, Y TRÁEMELO DE VUELTA!

No supe que decir. ¿Esa era la misma mujer que me había recibido hace ya tres horas? Salí al patio, pensando en la pinta de psicópata que tenía cuando por poco me tropiezo con el mismo pelirrojo de antes.

-Hola, soy la nueva.

-¿Y a mí qué?

No pude centrarme en su tono borde, porque en ese momento vi a la puñetera bola de pelo marrón que empezó todo esto: Kiki.

-¡ &..! ¡Está allí!

Pasé del pelirrojo para irme corriendo tras el perro. Bien podría haber llamado a Sebastian, seguro que él atrapaba al perro por mí, pero... Quería hacerlo yo.

Corrí, corrí y seguí al puñetero perro, pero le perdí de vista entre el club de jardinería y el de baloncesto.

-¡Arrrggg!

No llevaba ropa para correr, y encima de todo, empezaba a entrarme hambre... Di gracias a los dioses por ser incapaz de sudar, pero el gran problema era que mi temperatura corporal estaba aumentando sin ninguna clase de control, y eso podría meterme en infinidad de problemas. Era perfectamente consciente de que estaba roja de las orejas al escote.

_Debo dejar de correr... Si sigo así, cuando coja al perro ese lo quemaré..._

Me detuve, respiré profundamente y intenté serenarme. Pero mi temperatura no descendía. Estaba en una parte un tanto alejada del patio, tras un gran árbol. Yo procuraba no tocarlo, pero la hierba a mi alrededor empezaba a humear.

_Mierda..._ Salí de allí, consciente de que me había dejado la mochila en la taquilla, con el móvil y las llaves, aunque no es que alguna de las dos cosas fuera a servirme de mucho (con lo caliente que tenía la piel, se derretirían al tocarlas) y corrí de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a mi casa.

El calor aumentaba y el suelo de grava empezaba a fundirse, al igual que mi ropa...

Cuando llegué a mi casa, en el barrio rico, fui directa a la piscina (está detrás de la mansión). Dorothea la había llenado de agua hace poco, y en ella me sumergí, convertida en una mujer con la ropa ardiendo y grava fundida en los pies ahora desnudos. Sin dejar que mi cuerpo tocase el fondo, nadé, nadé y el agua se evaporaba deprisa a mi alrededor.

Pero no sabía si Dorothea u otros sirvientes seguían aquí, así que me contuve. Podría explicar que el agua se evaporase a mi alrededor. Lo otro... No.

-¡Aerys!

La voz preocupada de Sebastian me llamó la atención. La piscina estaba perdiendo agua con excesiva rapidez, y mi cuerpo aún excesivamente caliente estaba peligrosamente cerca del suelo.

Mi querido _mayordomo_ bajó corriendo hacia mí, levitando sobre el agua. Tomó mi cuerpo febril entre sus brazos y ambos nos elevamos. Le dió igual que su ropa humeara y empezase a quemarse, llevó mi cabeza hasta su cuello y no me lo pensé mucho antes de morderle.

Su sangre, caliente y fría a la vez, fue calmando aquello que había despertado en mí, devolviéndolo a su lugar: lo profundo de mi subconsciente.

Su ropa dejó de humear, mi hambre quedó saciada y me alejé de él, no sin antes lamer las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello... Marcas que no tardaron ni cinco segundos en desvanecerse.

-Mi señora... ¿Os encontráis bien?

Asentí, y procedí a relatarle lo que me había pasado hoy.

-De hecho, en estos momentos debería seguir persiguiendo al perro ese.

-No os preocupéis por eso. Yo me encargo de todo. Descansad, mi sangre os calmará, pero no debéis realizar más esfuerzos. Correr así, de forma tan repentina, fue como cazar. Despertó al dragón que duerme en tu interior, y yo no estuve cerca para alimentarte...

-Basta. No debes culparte. Yo debí pensármelo mejor, antes de correr tras ese chucho. Ahora dormiré un poco. Por favor, discúlpame ante la directora... Y dame una coartada... Te llamé y tú acudiste a por mí, en el coche.

-Entiendo. Nadie habrá visto otra cosa.

Él se fue y yo volví a mi habitación, dormitando en la bañera, rodeada de agua fría... Que aún así, se calentó. Pero la sangre de Sebastian había ejercido correctamente su función, porque el agua no se evaporó, y mi cuerpo fue recuperando una temperatura normal. _Esto con los caballos no me pasa..._ Pero es cierto. Yo estaba _cazando_ a ese perro. En cambio, cuando estoy sobre un caballo, vuelo, sueño y siento el viento en cara, el caballo moverse entre mis piernas. No estoy cazando a nadie.

Odio a esa vieja bruja de la directora. ¡Hacerme correr tras su perro! ¡A mí! ¿Me vió cara de empleada, o qué? Tantos problemas por ella y su estúpido perro...

Yo no soy del todo humana... Soy una Jinete. Normalmente esta circunstancia no me causa problemas, pero al ser una Jinete, llevo una parte del Dragón desde mi nacimiento. Mi madre también era una medio Jinete, pero su hermana -mi tía-, no. El caso es que mi padre también era un medio Jinete, así que mi hermano y yo tenemos la fuerza de un Jinete Completo. En cambio, mi prima Rose no tiene nada de Jinete, es una humana normal.

No me salen escamas. Tan sólo obtengo unas alas negras, más fuertes que el mejor de los materiales humanos. Y una especie de "vestido" de cuero negro, con destellos escarlatas que cubre a penas lo imprescindible. Eso sí, mi piel se calienta hasta límites insospechados, y el fuego emana de mí, como un aura particularmente roja.

¿Una Jinete puede tirar fuego por la boca, como los dragones? Es fácil, pero no me gusta hacerlo porque después me suelo quedar afónica (al volver a mi aspecto humano). En cuanto a por qué una Jinete bebe sangre... Es una forma de reforzar mi apariencia humana. Los Jinetes son el resultado de la unión entre los humanos y los dragones. El intercambio de sangre era común en ese tiempo. Las mujeres fértiles se sumergía en la sangre del Dragón que eligió a su Casa y salían de ella con bebés en el vientre. El problema es que los dragones se han extinguido en esta dimensión (o, al menos, no se dejan descubrir), así que los Jinetes hemos perdido la forma de contrarrestar el fuego en nuestra sangre.

Esto nos obliga a beber de otro Jinete, o de un mestizo, para no volvernos locos.

Parece estrambótico... Pero es cierto, y debe permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. La verdad sobre el por qué mi hermano me hizo vivir aquí, alejándose de mí, es que no podía controlarse conmigo cerca. Estoy creciendo y... Bueno, su sed puede ser peligrosa. Estuvo a punto de alimentarse de Alice Lefevre, creyendo que era yo, y a punto estuvo una vez de drenarme. _Por eso_ me alejó de mi casa.

Y esa es la verdadera función de Sebastian: _Alimentarme en ausencia de Myke._

Porque él también es un Jinete...

Raksha debió de notar que ya no era peligroso acercarse a mí, porque me lamió los dedos de las manos hasta que me decidí a salir del agua.

Mi cuerpo no tardó en secarse, y me metí bajo las sábanas con Raksha –a quien según pude comprobar, Sebastian ya le había dado su biberón-.

Soñé con fuego, sangre y un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos bicolores, a quien no había visto jamás. En el sueño, él me abrazaba, y yo alzaba mis labios hacia los suyos...


End file.
